fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallen Cliff/1
Calla and Jackson CALLA FOSTER: This was it, Calla was going to die. It was offial, but her life wasn’t flashing though her eyes, not at all. The only thing that was flashing in her eyes, was that big fat, Danger! Sign her she saw earlier. She was hanging in by the ledge. Over a deadly cliff, her last moments would be here. JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: 'Jackson whistled as he walked on the edge of the cliff, in a happy mood. Today was a good day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, all that stuff. He felt bad for anyone who was going to die on this day. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla saw a boy walked by, maybe he would help her. He had to, or else she would murder him after she got out of this position. “Hey you!” The boy turned to look down at her, “Yes you. Would you mind grabbing my hand?” She waved her free hand around. “I can just levitate up, but what’s the fun in that?” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson waved his hand around. “It’s such a beautiful day to die, right?” He gave her a smirk. “I don’t help unless my help is needed. And you look perfectly capable of helping yourself.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla intimidatingly stared into his eyes, “I don’t think you realize what I can do to you.” '''JACKOSN DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson stared right back, unfazed. “Is that so? Then go ahead and do it to me. But, please keep in mind that I’m really the only one here right now, so if you want to get back up and can‘t do it yourself, I’m really your onky hope.” He crossed his arms and waited for her to do something. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla sharply glared, “I’ll deal with you later.” She turned to a tree, and using her mental strength, she made it bend down to a place her feet could reach and stepped on. She shot up into the air using levitation, than came back down. She put the tree back in it!s place and faced the rude boy. '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson slowly clapped. “So you aren’t useless! What a huge surprise! I would give you an award, but I don’t have any on me.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla snorted, “That was probably the dumbest, but funniest thing I’ve heard All day. And I Live with Kenric Foster, so that‘s saying I something.” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '“I’m glad that I can be comedic entertainment for you,” Jackson said sarcastically. “I get payed fifteen dollars an hour. Check, cash, or debit.” 'CALLA FOSTER: '”Sorry to break it to you, but here in the Lost Cities, we don’t sue any of that.” She said dryly, “We use these things called a birth fund you see.” She said as if she were telling a little kid. 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson gave her a look. “Stop talking to me as if I’m a little kid. I know what birth funds are. Just because I wasn’t born in the Lost Cities doesn’t mean I’m an idiot.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“I never called you an idiot. But if you would like to call yourself one, I’m not going to stop you. After all, we eventually need to face the truth, it seems you already have though. That’s something to be proud of.” Calla had a way with words, she could twist the meanest things into a compliment, which left other‘s extremely confused. 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson could hear the insult in her words, but he didn’t let it get to him. He had heard worse before. “It’s great that we’re in the same page,” he said. “I for one was thinking that maybe someone like you wasn’t smart enough to say such wise words, but I’m glad you proved me wrong.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, “Someone like me? What exactly is ‘someone like me‘ supposed to be categorized by? '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '“You were dangling from a cliff even with a huge danger sign right in front of you. You beg for my help even though you were perfectly capable of helping yourself. Forgive me for thinking that you wrren’ the smartest person in the world.” ' CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla rolled her eyes, “I was dangling from a cliff because I tripped, people do that you know? And I asked for help, because it would have been more efficient than me bending over a tree.” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson snorted. “If you’re clumsy, then you should know better than to be hanging around in a place like this.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“It’s not my fault that the ground has an obsession with me, I didn’t ask for that. It just... really wanted to show how much it loves me today.” She shrugged, “The cliff was the perfect way for it to show it’s gratitude.” 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson studied her. “You remind me a lot of someone my friend told me about,” he remarked. '''CALLA FOSTER: '“Oh? Maybe I know this person, what’s their name?” She questioned, her interest sparking. 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson shrugged. “Three people, actually. One of who is my sister. Kara, Mason, and Maya. Maybe you know them.” '''CALLA FOATER: '''Calla smiled, “I do know them. Maya and Kara are good friends of mine. Mason and I had a battle to the death, though no one died...” She remember the dual they had, and smiled at it, “We’re friends now.” Calla looked up at him again, “I’m Calla Foster.” '''JACKSON DANWSLAYER: '''Jackson raised his eyebrows. “You dualed with Mason? And didn’t die? I’m impressed. My name is Jackson Dawnslayer.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla froze, “Dude, no way. I beat you up a while back. Right after I put the Blood King in his place.” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Understanding dawned on his face. “Oh, you’re the reason I woke up with scars all over me!” Jackson looked warily at her. “You’re... not going to do it again, are you?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla shrugged, “Not unless you provoke me.” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '“Speaking of which, how the heck did you get into a fight with Mason? He’s the most chill guy you can meet.” 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla waved if off, “I said some stuff. It didn’t end well for the others, we were fine though. He’s pretty good.” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '“Very. Don’t make him mad; it’s a literal death sentence. By the way, care to explain why the heck you battled the Blood King?” 'CALLA FOSTER: '“I did make him mad, I didn’t die. I almost beat him, we would have killed everyone there if Maya didn’t stop him and Abben didn‘t stop me. And about the Blood King, he was rude to me.” 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''A cold fire burned in his eyes. “He still hasn’t learned his lesson, has he?” Jackson said coldly. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla shook her head, “I knocked him out and it was almost effortless, yet he decides to mess with me again. I mean, if you are going to mess with someone, choose so that you won’t loose. He decided to try and hurt my friends too, can’t say it worked very well.” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '“When Kara told me what happened, I and a hard time believing it. The King is powerful, but not enough to jump into another dimension.” Jackson rubbed his temples. “All this stuff about the portal opening between fan fictions is making my head hurt.” 'CALLA FOSTER: '“I actually find it cool, I mean,“ She pintched him, hard, “My author made me do that. I’m still mad at Abben for not getting our fan fiction. I could have eseen what happens to me!” 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson yelped with surprise at the pinch. “Oh, go on and blame your author,” he mumbled and raised his eyes to the sky. “Yo, author!” Jackson called out. “Have a little more sense when it comes to creating characters! I mean, it’s not as if my author is any better, but still!” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla yelled up at the sky, “No! Leave me be! I’m awesome! Change him! He’s annoying!” She turned to look at him and grinned “My author made me say that.” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '“Oh, really now?” Jackson yelled back up at the sky. “My characters are amazing!” Jackson grinned back at Calla. “My author made me say that.” 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla rolled her eyes, “You are So immature.” Calla took a fruit off of the tree using telekinesis, than grabbed a rock, she used telekinesis to throw the rock and the fruit exploded and flew so far, that you couldn’t see it. '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson stared at the wreck, then looked at Calla. “Is there a reason you did that?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“No, I’m just a fruit murderer that is questioning my life choices.” She said sarcastically. 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson rolled his eyes. ‘Very funny. Now, for real, what did that fruit do to you?” '''CALLA FOSTER: “'Well, I channeled all my rage into that small dense ma-“ Before should could finish, a girl appeared. 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Both Calla and Jackson turned around to see a girl with brown hair and brown eyes staring at the sky. “I can never understand your characters, Bea. They always surprise me.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Amother girl with brown hair and brown eyes appeared, “We can discuss my questionable character choices later, but right now let’s focus on them Rida.” She turned to look at Calla and Jackson. '''JACKSON DANWSLAYER: '''The first girl gestured for them to continue. “Go on, don’t mind us.” Jackson turned to Calla and asked, “Di you have any idea who those people are?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''The girl referred to as Bea scoffed, “I’m Calla’s author of course! Duh. Rida over her is your author Jackson.” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''The other girl - Rida - gave a friendly wave. “Hi!” Jackson stared at the two of them and pointed at her. “You mean, it’s your fault that I went through everything I did?” Rida nodded. “Yup! It was fun writing about all of your tragic experiences. One might call it cruel, but the reality is that it’s called being brutally honest.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Bea gave Rida a high five, “This is exactly why we are friends,“ She turned to Calla, “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you. You’ve got a lot in store.” Calla waved it off, “That’s nice and all, just tell me one thing, does Abben end up being my Cognate?” '''JACKSON DANWSLAYER: '“Now, now, every author knows the sacred rule about writing,” Rida said. “Never give out spoilers about your stories. I’m sorry, Calla, but I’m afraid that we’re protected by ancient costumes to not tell you what’s going to happen in your story.” She sighed. “Not even to fellow authors.” 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Bea shrugged, “Of course we could break the conduct. But that would result in you changing your story, which I have to write. And Calla, before you do anything else in the future remember, Your words mean a lot to people. Especially some people.” Bea smlied at the thought of Calla’s... colourful vocabulary. She turned back to them, “So, how are you guys feeling about the my-author-just came-out-of-nowhere thing?” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson scratched the back of his neck. “It’s kinda weird, actually, seeing the person who literally made me, gave me things to do, made me fall in love...” Rida smiled mischievously at that. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla gave Rida a impressed look, “You made him fall in love? Huh, didn’t think that was possible.” She turned to Bea, “What about me?” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Rida turned to Bea excitedly. “Yeah, does Calla fall in love? And if she does, with who?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Instead of answering them, Bea turned to Jackson. “Do you think she fall’s in love? And with who if so. Maybe she’s already in love. You’ve known her for a short time, but what do you think?” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson thought about that. “Well, she doesn’t look as if she‘s head over heels for someone right now, so I don’t think she’s in love yet. But, I think she will fall in love. After all, authors always include romance in their stories, right? As for who, that remains a mystery to me.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Bea crossed her arms, “You are all blind. I’m pretty sure Calla has mentioned his name like 3 times to you! Mad you had a ten minute long conversation. But than again, she hasn’t met the other guy...” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Rida clapped her hands excitedly together. “I can’t wait to meet him! But then again, he’s the one thing coming between Cabben, so...” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla gave Rida a ridiculed look, “What the heck is Cabben? I’m pretty sure mom and dad mentioned that before.” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Rida glanced at Bea. “Can I tell her? Or can I not?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Bea sighed, “She’s going to find out eventually, so why not?” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Rida grinned and looked at Calla with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “The ship name for you and Abben, of course!” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla started laughing, “Really? That’s so weird!” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson looked at the two authors warily. “There isn't a ship name for me, is there?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“You fell in love with Kara, so Jaka.” 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson furrowed his brow. “It’s weird knowing that many people know about my live life. Plus, that’s a pretty lame name. I want a cooler one.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Bea thought for a second, “What about DawnFire? A combination of your last names.” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '“That’s a really good ship name. I ship it!” Rida declared. Jackson gave her a look. “You’re my author, so it’s kinda weird you do.” Rida glared at. “I’m the author, so I can ship whoever I want!” She turned to Bea. “Do you ship Calla with someone?” 'CALLA FOSTER: '“If I Ship Calla with someone, I’m going to make sure she ends up with that person wether she would or wouldn’t if it were up to her. So no. But I know who she ends up with so...” She smiled, “Calla, try not to murder this person too much.” 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Rida groaned. “The anticipation is killing me! I wanna know who she ends up with!” Jackson shook his head. “Never knew I was created by someone like her,” he mumbled. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Bea told Calla,”Calla, you do realize that I based you off of me? So anything you do, I would too.” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Rida said, “I base my characters...” She thought about what she was going to say. “Actually, I have no idea who I base my characters off. You guys are very unique.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“There is this one character I really don’t like,“ She glared at Calla, “You know them. They are just so... they are not good enough for words.” Bea concluded. 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Rida pressed her lips together. “Is it Myra Should? I really don’t like her. At all.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Bea shook her head in no, “Not her, she isn’t to bad.” She made a face of disgust, “I don’t even know how I created this character.” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Rida nodded. “I have this one character I don’t like much either.” She turned to Jackson. “And no, you haven’t met them. Yet.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Bea thought,“You’ve met this character, but not in the story.” She turned to Rida, “You however, have not met these characters.” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Rida pouted. “Now you’ve made it harder to figure out who this person might be!” Jackson shook his head. “Still can’t believe that this is my creator.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“What about what mom and dad are hiding?” Calla pressed, “Can you tell me that?” Bea smiled, “They are hiding a very long story, I can’t tell you, it would spoil stuff.” Sje turned to Rida, “You and all the other readers however, already know. Though not all of it, I don’t know all of it either though.“ 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Rida nodded, the began counting on her fingers. “Only - um, August, September, October, November - four more months until Flashback is released!” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“I know! This is so exciting! I don’t know how I’ve waited for so long.“ Bea turned to Calla, “Rida ships your parents now.” 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Rida nodded. “First, I shipped Sophie with Fitz, but thanks to a dear friend, I now ship her with Keefe.” She smiled. “SoKeefe forever!” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla looked at Rida with a freaked out expression, “That is so gross! How did you ship mom with someone that isn’t dad? Ew! And with Fitz of all people?” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Rida raised her hands, palms up. “I don’t know, okay?” She frowned. “Actually, now that I think about it, it was kinda weird. Fitz and Sophie are better off friends then lovers.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“You know that if Sophie and Fitz happened, I wouldn’t be here? I would be related to Biana, who is related to Ardelle and Abben. Ardelle is basically my sister, but Abben? I can’t see that.” She shivered at the thought. 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Rida pointed at Calla. “Technically, you wouldn’t be you. There wouldn’t even be Kenric. There would be totally different people because of genetics and stuff.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“I know, but I would still have aspects of me that stay the same. But the other half would be... Vacker. I like Being part Senden much better.“ Calla stated. 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '“Techincally, nothing about you would stay the same, besides the genes you got from Sophie. The genes from Keefe would have become Fitz’s. But please, don’t talk bad about Fitz. He’s still one of my favourite characters,” Rida told Calla with a pointed look. 'CALLA FOSTER: '“No, fifty percent of my genes would be from Sophie, meaning there is a twenty five percent chance that I would have some of features from being a child of Sophie and Keefe. So if my math is correct, which I assure you it is. There would be about twenty five percent of the same me now, in that weird universe of me being a child of Sophie and Fitz. Though it wouldn‘t be Keefe features, it would be Sophie features from now.“ She looked at the sky, “I love Fitz, he’s like my uncle. I just can’t imagine a world where mom ends up hit him instead of dad.” 'JACKSON DANWSLAYER: '''Jackson rubbed his temples. “All this talk about genetics is making my head hurt. Let’s leave stuff like that to the doctors, shall we?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“Alright, but there must be a reason for you to come here. What is it?” She asked Rida and Bea. 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Rida and Bea shared a look. “I honestly have no idea. Do you know why we’re here, Bea?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Bea shrugged, “No, I just figured we could come so we should,” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Rida gestured to Bea. “There‘s your answer.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Bea snickered, “Rida, did you notice how we are writing stuff we say under their names.” She gestured to Jackson and Calla. '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Rida realized this and laughed. “We need roleplay accounts, but we’re authors, so this is the next best thing.” She gave Calla and Jackson an apologia look. “Sorry, But we have to do this.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Bea checked her watch, “I th8nk we should go now Rida.” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Rida nodded. “We should. My ice cream’s gonna melt!” She gave a little wave. “Bye guys! See you next time we roleplay with you!” Jackson waved back. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Once they left, Calla said, “I have a weird author.” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '“So do I,” he agreed. “I wonder how I was created by someone like her.” '''CALLA FOSTER: “I wonder how I was created by my author as well. But I’m more curious about what she has planned for me.” She said out loud. 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '“They hinted at very bad things,” he recalled. “Can’t say I’m excited.” Category:Archived Roleplay Category:Fallen Cliff Archives